


Ergo bibamus

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одна алкогольная зарисовка. От первого лица, в настоящем времени. С латынью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergo bibamus

_Год 481 РК, Один_

\- Ты знаешь, отец у меня человек совершенно штатский. Отрубил несколько лет по призыву - в штабе бумажки перекладывал, а потом и бегом домой, к своим кустам. Никогда не мог запомнить все эти названия латинские - просто язык сломаешь...  
  
\- Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt, - задумчиво произносит Ройенталь, глядя в опустевший бокал.  
  
\- Чего? - привычно удивляюсь. Вот что значит хорошее образование. А я ни одного слова не понял.  
  
\- Да так, к слову пришлось, - усмехается друг, наливая мне и себе по полному бокалу. - Учил когда-то латинские афоризмы, уже сам не помню, что они значат.  
  
\- Ааа...- чокаемся, пьем. Хорошо. Диван у Ройенталя в гостиной похож на музейный экспонат, как и половина вещей в комнате. Даже неловко на нем сидеть - пока трезвый. А сейчас хорошо, уже и прилечь хочется. А друг сидит на подлокотнике, будто так и надо. Хотя он тоже нетрезв. Значит можно.  
  
\- В общем, видел бы ты, как он удивился, когда я заявил, что стану военным. По-моему, хотел, чтобы я вступил в его дело. Но мне хотелось другого. И мы с друзьями все вместе подали и поступили. Мама у меня молодец, не стала спорить... - почему-то приятно об этом вспомнить. "Если Вольф хочет быть солдатом - пусть будет!" И папа сразу увял и согласился. И мы с друзьями поступили в академию. Правда из нашей компании только я остался в строю. Остальные либо уже в Вальгалле, либо ушли в отставку как негодные к военной службе после ранений. Даже не знаю, что хуже.  
  
\- А ты почему в академию пошел? - вопрос кажется дурацким, ведь военная служба для дворянина практически почетная обязанность, но после второй бутылки хорошего портвейна и можно и не такое ляпнуть.  
  
Ройенталь несколько мгновений молчит, окидывая взглядом комнату. Потом говорит:  
  
\- Хотел заняться чем-то осмысленным.  
  
\- Понимаю, - отвечаю я, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее и закрывая глаза. - Я тоже. И мы будем сражаться вместе. До победы...  
  
Все лучше, чем дома сидеть, какая бы красивая мебель в нем не стояла. В дом хорошо возвращаться, есть, отдыхать, греться. Но сначала неплохо бы устать и проголодаться. Хель, кажется сейчас усну. Хороший у Ройенталя портвейн, выдержанный... Сквозь полудрему слышу, как друг проходит по комнате и наливает себе еще.  
  
\- Victoria nulla est, quam quae confessos animo quoque subjugat hostes, - произносит он себе под нос.  
  
Что-то непонятное. Никогда мне эта латынь не давалась...

**Author's Note:**

> "Ergo bibamus" - "Итак, выпьем" (Заглавие и приветствие застольной песни Гете)  
> "Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt" - "Желающего идти судьба ведет, нежелающего – влачит" (Изречение Клеанфа, переведенное на латинский язык Сенекой)  
> "Victoria nulla est, quam quae confessos animo quoque subjugat hostes" - "Настоящая победа только та, когда сами враги признают себя побежденными" (Клавдиан , «О шестом консульстве Гонория»)
> 
> Взято с http://aforizm.ssdn.ru/latin


End file.
